TSOSW Oneshot 1
by Elphias6
Summary: A small snapshot from the Start of Something Wonderful Universe I don't think it is completely necessary to have read that beforehand but it might be helpful with some of the characters. Just a brief look into the Happily ever after of Jasper and Alice.


**Author's Note:** So the Start of Something Wonderful universe is back, I have seven finished snap-shots from this world that I will be posting but I have plenty more that are waiting to be completed.

That being said if there is a snap-shot you would like to see drop me a PM and I will see about getting it done.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**TSOSW Snap-shot 1**

JPOV

"Are you sure you want to go to my parents for lunch," he questioned, sitting on the side of the bed. "I mean, you haven't been feeling well all week, and I'm sure that we can give it a miss."

"I'm sure Jasper, I'm feeling better today and I haven't missed a Sunday lunch in forever; I'm not about to start now," replied Alice, quickly pecking him on the forehead before she strolled into the bathroom.

He smiled and left the bedroom, to supervise Ollie and Violet's breakfast.

"Hi Mom, Dad," he greeted as his mother opened the door, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and he watched happily as both Ollie and Violet received the same treatment.

"Jake's in the back garden with Nessie," his father said, hugging them both before they ran off to find their playmates.

"Hi mom, hi dad," said Alice, walking into the house, her pale colour turning his head.

"I'll be right back," she said before swiftly walking upstairs. _No doubt to the bathroom,_ he assumed.

"I don't know, mom," he said, catching the questioning look his mother gave him as they walked into the main sitting room.

"She's been ill all week, barely keeps anything down and then suddenly she feels better, but now she looks awful," he racked a hand through his hair, he saw Bella and Rosalie whisper to each other, making his brow furrow in confusion, before they both took off upstairs.

APOV

_Oh God,_ she thought as she threw up her breakfast, before gently easing back onto her knees.

"Alice," came a voice from the bedroom followed by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Alice! Open up," another voice flowed in with the other. She automatically knew that it was Bella and Rosalie. She slowly got up and unlocked the door to reveal their smiling faces.

"So how far," asked Bella, coming inside the large bathroom followed by Rose who closed and locked the door again.

"How far what," interrogated Alice, rubbing her stomach hoping to quell the churning feelings; she looked up into the confused faces of her sisters-in-law. "What?"

"Alice, how long have you been feeling sick," inquired Bella.

"About three weeks, but don't say anything to Jasper. He will just freak out and make Carlisle examine me," she replied.

"Do you feel sick all the time," investigated Rosalie.

"No just in the mornings and evenings; I feel OK the rest of the da—a little sleepy, but nothing major," she replied, totally confused as to where this was going.

"Any strange food choices," asked a smiling Bella.

"Umm. Peanut butter and Jelly toast in milk…." She replied, her eyes growing wide.

"Finally," sighed Rose, grinning.

"Do you think I could be… Really," she all but whispered.

"You have the same symptoms I had. Apart from the food choice of course," said Bella, hugging her.

"I need to check before I tell Jasper. Oh god! What will he say," she asked, panicking slightly.

"He will be so happy," Rosalie replied, stroking her hair. "Bella, can you grab my bag from downstairs?" They watched as Bella quickly unlocked the door and slipped out before closing it once again. "I know he will love having a little baby with you, watching you glow and everything else. I'm sure he can't wait."

Alice smiled, nodding her head, knowing that Rosalie was right.

"Here, you are," Bella announced, returning with Rosalie's red bag.

"Where is it now," Rose inquired out loud, searching the contents of her bag. "Ah, here we are," she quickly handed a box over to Alice. "I thought I was, but I found out I was just a couple of days late. I had already bought it," she said to her sister's un-asked questions.

Alice quickly shooed them outside, and she opened the packet reading the instructions carefully before taking the test. Once she was done, she let Rose and Bella back into the bathroom, while she waited nervously and needed their support.

The few minutes were up quickly—even though they felt like eternity—and she just couldn't look at the little stick; the hope was too large in her chest. "Rose, Bella, will you look for me?" she questioned.

Bella quickly got up and picked up the stick, grabbing the instruction leaflet and examined the results, and she shut her eyes at the result. Rosalie decided to get up and see the results for herself.

"Well," Alice demanded—her eyes still squeezed tightly.

"Congratulations" Bella practically squealed as Alice found herself in the embrace of both women.

"Alice, is everything alright," asked Esme from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, mom," yelled Rose, still grinning at the news of having another niece or nephew.

"What's all the noise, are you feeling sick," she inquired as she walked in on what must have been an odd sight of her three girls huddled in the centre of the guest bathroom.

She quickly spotted the little tell tale stick in Bella's hands "Bella," she questioned.

"Not me or Rose," said Bella quickly, and she watched as Esme's eyes landed on Alice.

"Alice are you…" started Esme; she didn't let her finish. She nodded quickly and hugged her tight, "Oh, Alice! Congratulations."

She beamed, "Not a word of this to anyone else. I need to tell them myself, but I promise, it will be today," her hand gently coming to rest on her stomach.

She looked around as everyone gathered at the table, two generations of family members, the kids were all seated near each other, and the love of her life was sitting next to her she smiled as she rose. Gently she tapped the side of her glass as she called for everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely meal, but I have an announcement to make" she said, smiling at Rose and Bella's grinning faces.

She felt Jasper's hand slide up to rest on her back, worry radiating from his palm.

"As you probably all know by now" she glanced towards Jasper, knowing he would have told them all before she came back downstairs. "It hasn't just been this week; it's been about three weeks that I have been feeling nauseous and a little bloated. I just thought I had a bad case of the flu, but thankfully, I have had Rose and Bella open my eyes to what has really been going on." She smiled at them in thanks. "I'm pregnant," she beamed, her smile was changed to a gaping mouth as Jasper pulled her down to sit on his lap and kissed her with a bruising force.

"Do you mean it, Ali," he whispered once he pulled away. She nodded into his neck as he hugged her.

"Congratulations, Alice and Jasper," called Carlisle from the head of the table, the toast quickly followed by the answering congratulations from the other members of the family.

She giggled as Jasper gently placed her back in her own chair, kissing her hair and cheeks as he went along.

She looked down to see Ollie and Violet smiling at her, understanding that they would have a new brother or sister soon.

The End


End file.
